Pouring Her Fury
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: RokuNami. He's apparently forgotten about her, and she's gone on an emotional rampage. What happens when he tries to talk to her?


HEYZ everyone!! I'm finally allowed on the computer downtairs again, so I'm busily working on catching up with my stories. Soon I will upload more things. :D

This story bloomed from a piece of artwork that became popular within 24 hours two or three days ago on deviantart. There's nothing wrong with the picture. But the information that the link came from caused me to explode. It isn't Namine's fault that she's stuck inside her room, and how in the WORLD can Kairi have two Nobodies?! The idea infuriated me. And so...

an angry Namine fic for y'all. :D

None of the following characters belong to me. Though I wish they did.

* * *

There, she saw him, around the corner. He was talking with that new girl. Naminé sighed mournfully. Just when things might have turned in her favor, the new girl showed up. Roxas was highly interested in her—of course he was. After all, Xion was beautiful.

Xion was a mystery to the Organization. They had no idea who her Somebody was. In fact, they had gone so far as to say that she was Kairi's Nobody! It infuriated Naminé more than anything. _She _was Kairi's Nobody after all, and she would have _known _if there was another. But now, it didn't help her that Xion looked somewhat like Kairi. "It's only the blue of her eyes and the color of her skin!" Naminé shrieked to no one.

"What's wrong Naminé? Something upset you? That's rare," a lilting voice said from behind her. Naminé jumped. She turned to see it was Axel, Roxas' best friend. "Nami," he said, using her nickname he and Roxas had given her, "you're never upset over anything. Go on; tell ol' Axel what's wrong." He grinned at her, expecting her to answer.

She clenched her mouth, took one last look at a laughing Roxas, and ran crying down towards her safe white room. If either of them cared, they would come to see her. But she did not expect Roxas to come. He was too preoccupied with Xion, of course. When was the last time he had come to her room to watch her draw or to talk to her a little? When was the last time he had come to see if she wanted ice cream, or to tell her about his latest mission? The last time had been shortly before Xion had come, two and a half months before.

At last, she reached her room. She dashed inside, slammed the door, and locked it. It wasn't fair, no, not at all, but since when were things _ever_ fair for Nobodies? Especially for her, Naminé that lived in the Organization but was not part of it. "Maybe if I stay here for the rest of my existence Roxas will eventually come to check on me. Maybe he'll remember that I…" she stopped. Only Somebodies were allowed to say what she wanted to next. "_It's not fair!_" she screamed, shaking the walls of her room.

In a cloud of fury, she launched herself at her table, breaking the legs off and kicking it, smashing it into splinters. It hurt, but she didn't care. How could she feel pain? Naminé was a Nobody after all, not expected to feel anything. Finished with the table, she raced over to her bed, ripping the sheets and the pillow to pieces, snapping off the headboard and bashing it against the rest of the bed, wrecking it. She approached her desk and yanked out her drawings of Roxas (she must have drawn more than three hundred) and ripped them in half. Then she realized what she had just done.

Weeping, she fell to her knees. "Why?" she whispered. "Why? Why doesn't he care about me anymore?" But worse, why did it hurt so much? She was a Nobody. She couldn't feel things that affected the heart. Yet, here she was, sobbing and wrecking her room all because of a _boy._

"Naminé? What's happened? Naminé!" a voice called, knocking frantically on her door. She knew that voice. It was _him,_ Roxas.

Infuriated, she flung the door open, allowing it to slam against her wall and crack at the hinges. "_What_?!" she demanded. "Oh, so you _finally_ decided to check up on me? You _finally_ decided that, oh, I haven't talked to Nami in a while, better go see how she's been. Well, listen up mister," she said, sharply poking his bare collar, "I want _nothing _to do with you anymore. Go ahead and play with that _Xion_," she hissed the name in disgust, like it was poison on her lips, "and leave me alone. Why I ever thought that you could make me feel like I had a heart, I don't know!" With that, she slammed the door hard on his face, locking it.

"Nami, I heard that click. You _know_ I can unlock it." His voice seemed amused slightly at her attempts to keep him out.

"I don't care! I'll erase it from your memory!" she screamed, sitting against the door.

His voice became worried. "Naminé? Please, let me in. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"Go away," she choked.

"No. And since I've asked nicely, I'm going to be rude now and come in." She heard the _click!_ of the door being unlocked and her being pushed forward by his weight forcing the door to open. He stepped in and locked the door behind him, keeping his eyes on the door. When he turned around, he noticed her messed room. "Naminé! What happened? Did someone decide it would be okay to train in your room or something?" Roxas exclaimed, looking at her room. Spotting something at his feet, he bent to pick it up. "Oh, your pictures are ruined…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, he noticed something. It was a picture of him. And two feet away from his left foot, there was another torn picture of him. A piece of a portrait once more of him sat sadly by the remains of her bed. "Why are they all of me? Did Xion come into your room and trash it?"

At the mention of Xion's name, Naminé's head snapped up, and her usually calm eyes were infuriated. She jumped up and grabbed his neck. "_NO_!" she screeched. "_It _was_ me_! I wrecked _my own room_ because of_ you_!!" Roxas's eyes widened in surprised. The Nami he knew wouldn't grab him by his neck, and neither would she wreck her room, and she most definitely would _never_ rip her precious drawings.

"Naminé," he choked, grabbing her arms. How could such a tiny girl have an iron grip? "What did I do?"

"Why should you care?" she growled, gripping tighter.

"What?!" Roxas gasped in surprise. He wrenched her hands off his neck. "Why should I care? Because Naminé! You're my—" _preciousonecompanionlovecrushsistermorethanjusta _"friend! Why _shouldn't_ I care about you?"

The tears started to pour down her cheeks again, wrath evaporating quickly. "You haven't been very caring these past three months. You only spend your time with" she faltered, "with Xion," she whispered finally. "I got lonely. Why, Roxas? Why haven't you talked to me for almost three months?"

He blinked. "Three months? Already? It feels like it's only been a day…" Roxas looked at her, and wiped the tears from her face with his glove. "Nobodies aren't supposed to feel Naminé, but we sort of do anyway."

"Of course we do," she whispered. "I wouldn't have wrecked my room if I had no feelings."

"Or nearly strangle me," he added. She blushed, ashamed. "Anyway, I was assigned to her because she said that she was a Nobody of someone very important. I thought that she looked a little like you when I first met her. Don't you think so Nami?" She glowered, eyes flashing. He pressed on. "But I know that she can't have the same Somebody as you Naminé. You're very special, but Nami, you're not part of the Organization. I can't spend as much time as I'd like with you."

"You used to be able to spend all your free time with me," she grumbled, looking away and picking up a piece of a painting. "It isn't my fault that I'm stuck in here all day," she mumbled.

"No, no it's not. But it hinders what we can do together. I don't know if you're afraid of heights or if you love the ocean. I don't know your fears in battle, or the pride of how many Heartless you've killed. I don't know how well we'd work as a team because we've never fought together." He stared up at her ceiling. Apparently she had forgotten the three drawings that were pasted up there. One had himself and Axel, another had him and Naminé, and the last was only him.

"So what?" she demanded, breaking him from his thoughts. "So what if I can't fight?! I have the most disastrous power of us all—I control your _memories_! If I felt like it, I could make Demyx forget about his weakness and that could cause him to go on a rampage! Or, I could make Saïx remember an event that made him go berserk and cause him to go berserk again!"

Roxas stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done to Naminé?" he demanded coldly. "The Naminé I know would never threaten to use her powers that way."

"You fool," she hissed, standing up. "Why do _you_ think I'm threatening you? I'm stuck in here all day! If I want to go out beyond the corridor and enter another room, I have to be accompanied! If I want to go alone, I'll be killed without question! So how can it be that Xion is so precious to you all of a sudden and I'm left here like a lonely doll sitting in dust?! Is it because she's strong? Is it because she's beautiful? Is it because _she loves you_?! Well, if she is any of those, go away, because she is clearly a better choice for you than me."

"Naminé don't _say_ that!" Roxas cried, standing up and reaching for her shoulders. She hissed and slapped his hands away. Just then a soft knocking came from the door.

"Roxas? I know you're in there, so let me in," a feminine voice called. The knocks came again. "Oh come on Roxas, I know you're in there! Besides, weren't you going to show me a few moves?"

"Doesn't she know this isn't your room?" Naminé asked. Roxas shook his head and headed for the door.

He opened it and stopped Xion from stepping forward. "Now is not a good time Xion."

She frowned. "Why not? You ran off because of whatever Axel said to you."

"That's because it was of dire importance," he said stiffly. Axel had come to him while he was talking to Xion and had told him that Naminé looked really upset and that Roxas had better go check up on her because she might kill herself.

Xion looked shocked. "What happened?"

"That," Naminé interrupted, "is _none of your concern_. Now both of you get out of my _room_!" She tried shoving Roxas out but he seemed glued to the floor.

Xion peered over Roxas' shoulder to see Naminé. "Who's this?" she demanded. "Roxas, who's she? Surely she can't be _Naminé_? The Naminé you told me about was a sweet girl, not whoever that is."

Naminé stopped trying to shove Roxas forward. He talked about her? But why? He would have run out of stories to tell by now. "Don't be ridiculous," she heard him say. "This _is_ Naminé. Everyone is entitled to differences in personality for short periods of time. And right now, I need to speak with her. I'll show you some moves tomorrow." He then shut the door.

"I am surprised you would turn away the most beautiful person in the Organization to talk to a pale little girl," Naminé muttered.

"Xion _is_ pretty, I admit, but she isn't the most beautiful. You are," Roxas said calmly, looking at her.

"No, I'm not. She's got really pretty hair and eyes and skin and a gorgeous figure." Why was he contradicting her?

"Nami, you have beautiful hair and gorgeous eyes and fair skin and a lovely figure. Don't think too hard of yourself." Why didn't she think good things about herself?

"She's stronger than I am."

"She was made for battle. You were made for drawing pictures."

"How pointless."

"How unique."

"Why won't you just admit you like her more and stop giving me the pity party?"

"Because I don't like her more than I like you. Naminé, don't forget who our Somebodies are."

Her eyes widened. Was it possible? Did he? "Roxas, what do you mean? Our Somebodies are Sora and Kairi."

"Yes. And as their Nobodies, we must remember how they felt about each other."

"They love each other," Naminé stated. "We know that. Everyone knows that."

"Exactly. And so, we must feel the same. Or feel as Nobodies can feel anyway."

"You don't mean-!" Naminé gasped, surprised. He nodded. "Roxas! I'm forbidden-" she was cut off by his arms hugging her.

"I've wanted to hug you for the longest time Nami. It's unfair that we aren't allowed to do what we want around here."

Tentatively, she put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Roxas, I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Shhh, it's fine. I guess I shouldn't have forgotten about you." He hugged her closer to him.

_This would make a good painting,_ she thought. Just then she heard a resound _click!_ of a camera and a whoop of laughter.

"AXEL!" Roxas shouted, breaking away from her and pouncing on his friend who was still laughing.

"That was _amazing_! I've never seen anyone change moods so quickly!" he crowed, shoving Roxas off of him.

"You _didn't_…" Namine said, horrified.

"I _did_," Axel said, grinning evilly. He pulled out two video cameras from his cloak and showed it to her. "Everything since I talked to you earlier. Of course, I left one to watch you and videotaped Roxas with the other, and when he ran to your room, I taped Xion with it. So now I can-" he was cut off by the two of them jumping on him trying to get the precious pieces of blackmail.

"Axel!" they both shouted. "Give it back!"

He laughed, shouted "Nevaaaaaar!!" and ran out the door, closely followed by the two of them.

* * *

A few hours later, while the three of them were still chasing each other all over the castle, Demyx walked into Naminé's room to see if she would draw his sitar for him. "What happened in here?"

* * *

Well, um, I hope you liked it. Review please! I'd love to know what you think about Namine and her emotional outburst. :D


End file.
